Joshua Williams
Joshua Williams is the recurring and supporting tritagonist characters of Coloxus (series). She is the wife of Kevin Williams, the mother of Rachel Williams and the pet cat jacket/suit (slang for a "sex slave" who is almost always submissive) of Thomas Rennings' who lives in his Pizzeria and goes under the name Scourge. Kevin Williams and Terrence Afton is the only one who is aware of her presence and her association with Thomas Rennings. Thomas Rennings' Lair are before formerly members. History My Cat Boy Joshua Williams her identity is almost revealed after Kevin Williams and Michael Afton blocks the entrance to the lair with her lawnmower. As Scourge escapes into the forest, Kevin Williams and Terrence Afton follows him and comes closest to unmasking him, until Scourge knocks him out and disappears yet again. Scourge stood her up and confused when she sees Agnes Williams leave her and went to the room after Minda Afton's death. Michael Afton's Illegal Scourge are however to appears behind him and carries coins to Thomas Rennings' Lair. While Michael Afton and Kevin Williams try to take Scourge's coin, the prisoners were shocked that Michael Afton and Kevin Williams entered the pizzeria station and Birman Boy, Mountain Lion Boy and Siamese Boy approached Michael Afton and Kevin Williams. Scourge plays with Thomas Rennings and his gang goes to Foul Ball, he as a baseball coach, Scourge does Thomas Rennings and his gang is closely punished by Michael and Kevin tells where his wife, Joshua, is. He was unmasking and actually revealed Joshua Williams. She says "Hello, Kevin and Terrence." Kevin Williams and Terrence Afton talk to him is alive and how, but Joshua Williams met Thomas Rennings, Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Mary Schmidt, Kenny Afton and Andrew Baldimore at the end of the episode. Head Accident Joshua Williams returns to her family before Kevin Williams and Terrence Afton can reveal of what he saw. In order not to reveal what happened after his death, she appeared in the Williams' garden where she claims to have amnesia an she states that she will embitter the existence of the grandfather while she is in that house. She never believes her husband and her best friend for Thomas Rennings is sadly, Joshua Williams got Scourge forever to rename him. She makes Thomas Rennings live the sky. Later, it is revealed that she tried to have sex with Simon Williams where she insults Rachel Williams and Agnes Williams, but finally she is stopped by Thomas Rennings as she was about to reveal compromising information in front of many people. She is scared of Thomas Rennings when she realizes what she was about to do, without realizing she walks backwards towards the street and she is run over by a car, where she dies instantly. Her best friend cat bandana says she is now dead. Joshua Williams was any last words with her husband. At the end of the episode, she appears revived before being launched into boat and she gets torn apart by the boat's pressure. Michael Afton's Torment Joshua Williams are cameo appearance in the intro at images. Thomas Rennings Are Surprise Prince Beltren is a 11-years-old young boy and her sister, Belice Princess who hires his children and has mentioned that he says where Joshua Williams is missing and dead. Prince Beltren's best friend is Mike Johnson is a 10-years-old skateboard boy says the answers "She's dead" in a quick conversation. Appearances * Dusty Afton's Neglect * Michael Afton's Evening Out * Simon Williams is Back * The Fazbear's Pizza * Purple Man's New House * The Mystery of Agnes Williams * Student Killers * Despacito (episode) * Pizza? * My Cat Boy * Theater Film Festival and Drama Show * Michael Afton's Illegal * Head Accident * Michael Afton's Torment * Thomas Rennings Are Surprise Trivia * Joshua Williams goes reveals. * Joshua Williams is 45 years old at death. Category:Females Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Parents-in-law Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Thomas Rennings' Prisoners Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Evils Category:Bullies Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Transformed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from the past Category:Villains Category:Forgotten Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Schoolteachers